Have yourself a merry little Christmas
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: This was for a Contest. It shows how the CBI team and especially Jane might celebrate Christmas.


„Merry Christmas,Grace", Bridgette said and handed the Agent a small green box with silver reindeers on it. Van Pelt made big eyes and wondered about the content. She and Bridgette had become close friends since they were working now and then together on a project called "Manhunt". "I hope you like it, I thought this could fit your delicate face", she giggled. Van Pelt tried to open the box as cagey as possible. After having lift up the lid, her eyes widened. "Bridgette, they are beautiful." Stunned she was holding up two golden earrings with little glassy glitter balls on them. "They sure cost a fortune", she stumbled and felt a bit awkward because her gift wasn't nearly as amazing as Bridgette's. "Thank you very much", she hugged her friend and pulled out the present from her purse. "It's a mere trifle", she said while her friend stared at the longish bundle which had the form of a big candy. "Is it that what I mean?", Bridgette wondered and looked at Grace. "Open it up", the agent replied. The sales girl had wrapped the bon-bon pretty good so it was until minutes later when Bridgette managed to take away the pink paper. "The white shawl we saw at the boutique. Wonderful", she caressed her face with it. It was the right atmosphere Grace thought and looked around. There were only few people at the office, among them her team. On the radio was playing one Christmas Carol after another. Outside the snow covered the canopy and children were walking on the streets holding candles and singing out loud. It had been long ago since she last had this rescued feeling. "How about a nice hot punch?", Bridgette supposed and reaped a nodding. They left the CBI building and set off for the nearby pub.

Meanwhile a man covered in a thick black cloak was walking up the path to the cemetery. It was ice-cold and a balmy breeze was immiserating his view. With his heavy boots he leaved footprints on the small lane. Patrick Jane strolled between the gravestones until he spotted a big marbled tomb in the dark. There he kneeled down and took off his gloves. In a paperback he had brought a flower arrangement and placed it in the middle of the two names. "Here I am again. Another year has passed by and still you couldn't be revenged", he whispered and touched the cold stone. "I am sorry", he added in a low tone and looked bashfully at the ground. After so many years he still felt as if the murder had happened yesterday. His beloved wife and daughter would have enjoyed this Christmas. From the church he could hear the student choir. It magically attracted him and he had the desire to walk into the decorated and inviting building. First he drawed back and wasn't sure whether he should really enter but then he jolted himself and got into it. He took place next to an elderly lady who was teetering slowly to the rhythm of this divine music. The maestro brandished his baton and the choir intoned "Hark! The Herald Angels sing". This had always been his daughter's favorite song. He closed his eyes and savored every single tone.

"Guys, I'm off for some Christmas shopping", Lisbon yelled and took a leave. "See you later", Cho answered and smiled at his boss. Rigsby turned around and looked irritated at him until Cho lifted his eyebrow. "Something wrong?" he asked while searching for his boots. "No. I was just wondering. Are you seeing Lisbon later? Are you going to celebrate Christmas together?" Rigsby wanted to know. "It's a surprise but I'm going to clear up that mystery soon enough", Cho said and coated himself.

Lisbon was in a hurry. She had to buy so many gifts and that special one couldn't be missed. She was thinking of the appropriate present for some time and today she finally got a clue what he sure would like. It was yet 8 pm when she arrived at the mall. People were running across the huge place carrying dozens of bags and holding crying children by their hands. She didn't like this atmosphere at all. She felt cornered and uncomfortable but it had to be since she wanted this to be the most beautiful and memorable feast ever. "Is it ready?" she asked the salesclerk and he took out a quadrate packet from the counter. "Golden with the words you've wished", he said and carefully put the fragile box into Lisbons bag. "Makes 55$", he added. "I hope he will like it", Lisbon was in thoughts and talked to herself.

Half an hour later Jane turned home. He put the key into the door and winded it around but then he noticed that it was open yet. He was overcome by a slight panic. Slowly he made a step into the entrance and lightened up the room. "Anyone here", he called through the darkness. There was no answer. Maybe he just had imagined it but then there it was again. A scroop from upstairs. Curious what would expect him he climbed up the stairs and walked into the side wing. "Merry Christmas, Jane", a soft voice said and he had a sigh of relief. "Lisbon. What are you doing here?" he said and put his coat over a chair. Lisbon switched on the candelabrum and Janes eyes widened. His living room was decorated with lots of festoons in silver, gold, red and green. On the wall were hanging socks filled up with cookies and sugar tongs. A lovely melody played from the phonograph in front of the chimney. "But, why?" he was amazed. "I don't deserve this all", he whispered and looked at his boss. "Of course you do. For all what you've done during the past years. You deserve a happy moment now and then. I wanted to make a little surprise", Lisbon smiled. A tear ran down Janes cheek. "Thank you very much", was the only thing he could say and took her hand.

Suddenly someone rang the bell. "It's Santa", Lisbon laughed and Jane imagined the five years old Teresa jumping up and down excited for the visit. They almost ran downstairs to let the guest in. "It took hours to get that tree", was the first thing Cho said and cleaned his snow-covered shoes. "Shall I put them off", he asked Jane who absently nodded. Cho and Rigsby were dragging one of the biggest fir trees Jane had ever seen. "It's loosing some needles", Lisbon remarked. "Try to find something better on the 24th December after 9pm" the agents replied. "Okay. Whatever at least you managed to buy one", her boss replied and closed the door behind them. "Where's van Pelt", she wondered. „She's having a hot punch with Bridgette but she will show up later, I'm sure", Rigsby said and took off his beret. A modest troop of snow fell down and melted once it touched the floor. Jane didn't know what to say. This was a successful surprise he thought and looked at Lisbon. "Can I offer you a cup of tea", he purposed and Cho nodded thankfully while he was rubbing his arms. When Jane had left the corridor Rigsby addressed Lisbon. "What did he say?", he asked. "He was stunned. I mean it must have been years since he last celebrated Christmas", she said. Jane filled warm mint tea in a big bottle and pleaded his guests to take a seat upstairs. But before they arrived at the stairs an almost frozen van Pelt with a red nose entered the house and handed Jane a little packet. "Something for you", she smiled and followed her team to the upper floor. "Let's decorate the tree", Lisbon rummaged around and held up some blue and silver glitter balls. "I think I have some wooden stars in the locker over there", Jane jumped up. "I brought fairy lights. They might be useful", Cho replied. Lisbon was so proud of her team right now. She knew that they had been involved in her plan but that the strained so much she had never expected. After having hung up the tree decoration it was time to hand over the gift. Jane had nothing of course but Lisbon took out the quadrate packet and gave it to him. "This is something for you, to say thank you and Merry Christmas", he looked at the gift and wasn't sure if he should open it. He shook it around and wanted to detect the content and then he pulled away the paper.

It was silent. "Lisbon, this is", he sighted and hugged his boss. "Wonderful", he eventually added. "What is it", Rigsby wanted to know and glanced at the object in Jane's hand. He held up a frame with a picture of him and Lisbon when they were at the Hut Deli Beach in Sacramento. This had been a very emotional case for both of them. Lisbon and he were brightly smiling. Under the photo showed off two words:

"Together forever"


End file.
